The Empathy of Haruhi Suzumiya
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Kyon decides to write a note to Haruhi, confessing his love. Severe Ooc. T for death. Title has been changed. Note, written by Brian, not normal author. Now more chapters.
1. Prologue: Eternal Sadness

Brian: Just to be straight, this is MY FANFICTION, not my brothers. Don't give him any credit, I am only using his file until I buy my own computer and get an email address.

Disclaimer: Nothing to say, except that Haruhi Suzumiya and all things associated with her are a product of Nagaru Tanigawa's mind, and are in no way associated with me.

Note: Kyon's perspective

Eternal sadness

* * *

I've stared at her, with her brown hair dancing as she moved around inside the clubroom, searching for that which she can never be aware of the existence of.

I've wished that, in some far off corner of existence, there is the possibility that we could be together as one, but alas, it is not to be.

She is something no mortal being that can ever hope to lay their hands on, no matter how they desire it.

I've followed behind from afar, never being close enough to be with her, and it saddens me, but in the back of my mind, I know it is meant to be this way.

I will never be able to capture those warm lips I once pressed ever again, for she is the goddess, and I am nothing but one more follower in her avid religion.

At times, I wonder why she chose me. Was it because, deep down inside of her, she cared for me?

Whenever I saw her with the others, I would always repeat those words, and it is what kept me going as strong as possible.

But alas, those questions will always remain unanswered, as I walk to my school in the dark of night.

I wish that she could love me, that I would once again be able to capture her lips in a kiss, as we share a passionate embrace, symbolizing our love for each other.

But no matter how much my frozen heart desires the thawing warmth of her touch, it will never be, and I will remain as cold as ice like on the days before we met.

So no matter how large my hunger that only her warm lips can satiate is, we can never be together, whether in this world, or the next.

In those short few hours I spent with her in that monochrome world, she was mine, and I was hers.

There was nothing more that I needed, just to be alone with you for the rest of my life, forever alone with god herself.

But no matter how I wished to stay, I sacrificed it all to save the world from destruction.

I have now arrived at the place I have the greatest memories of, the Literary clubroom. I look around this place, remembering all the fun times we had together, with this room being a dictionary to all we've ever known together.

I walk to the computer and sit down at it, remembering all we went through with it. I open those special files that no one knows of once more, and delete them permanently.

And now, I place this note on your desk to remind you of how much I care about you, and how I regret this decision I am forced to make.

And now, I say farewell to you,

My goddess,

My Angel,

My Beloved,

Haruhi Suzumiya.

And I push the window open, revealing the cold, night air. I climb up on to the windowsill, and I take my first step into a world of darkness, an eternity without you, and, above all, a world of eternal sadness.

Signed, Kyon, the man to loved you to the end.

* * *

Brian: Saddening, wasn't it? Review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1

Brian: Got nothing to say.

Disclaimer: Nothing to say, except that Haruhi Suzumiya and all things associated with her are a product of Nagaru Tanigawa's mind, and are in no way associated with me.

Story in Haruhi's POV for now.

The Empathy of Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

"Ugh, that bastard, making me walk to school all by myself." I muttered, feeling pissed off at Kyon for not meeting me in the normal meeting spot.

I arrived at class as usual, and was surprised by the fact that Kyon wasn't there, either.

"That jerk, if he's sick, I'm going to beat him awake when school lets out."

"Hey, Haruhi!" When I heard that voice coming from somewhere behind my turned head, it made me cringe.

Reluctantly, I turned around to see the grinning face of Noshimura Kenjisuke, a guy who was hopelessly in love with me.

"What do you want, Kenji?" I muttered, in my melancholic voice.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" He asked, running his hand through his blonde hair.

I stared at the American, who I dated a few times because I thought it was strange he transferred all the way from the other side of the planet, but he turned out to just be a normal human.

"No thanks Kenji, I don't like normal guys…" I turned my head away, hoping to end this pointless conversation, but, no luck.

"Hey!" He shouted, grabbing on to my shoulder, turning me around in my seat. "You're going to go out with me tonight, got it?!" I was seriously ready to kick this guys balls into his crotch so hard he would need surgery, but I was in for another surprise.

"Hey pal, what are you doing to Suzumiya-san?" When I heard the voice, I hoped it was Kyon, but when I looked over Kenji's shoulder, but it was just those two friends of Kyon, who I can't remember the names of.

The taller one with grey hair looked at me and said "Suzumiya-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but who are you, anyway?"

"What?! I went to middle school with you! I went on a date that lasted five minutes with you! I'm Kyon's (self-proclaimed) best friend! AND YOUDON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"Oh, yeah you're… um… Porniguchi, right?" I asked him, scowling.

"It's Taniguchi! Where did you get 'Porniguchi' from?!" He shouted at me.

"Well, that name does suit you." The shorter one who I think was named Kunikida said.

"HEY, you guys aren't forgetting me, right?!" Kenji yelled at us, obviously pissed at the fact we were having a conversation while he was assaulting me.

"Oh, yeah, let go of her, or I'll beat you up!" Taniguchi said, probably trying to look cool in front of the crowd that was now gathered around us.

"Now, eat my fist!" Taniguchi yelled, charging like a madman.

_Oh, great… can't that idiot see I can handle this myself? Is he some kind of A-1 nut job? Who would pick a fight with a boxer?_ (A/N these thoughts occur in a three second time frame)

I stared down at the seemingly dead Taniguchi, and kicked him awake with my foot.

Taniguchi struggled to get up, now trying to look like the hero who just got his ass handed to him by his nemesis, only to come back for more. I could tell he was just trying to impress the girls, because three seconds later he was back on the ground.

I kicked him awake, only to have him stand up again, and we repeated this odd ritual several times before he lost it.

"What the hell do you guys think I am, a freaking toy?!" He grabbed onto my shirt collar, which, unfortunately for him, meant that he couldn't react fast enough to the fist that was flying at his head.

Just when I thought it was the end for Taniguchi, Koizumi walked in and caught the fist in the palm of his hand, and clenched it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said in his laid-back tone, grinning. From a distance, it looked like he was just holding Kenji's fist in place, but on closer inspection, he was actually using a trick I had repeatedly used on Kyon's shoulder when he refused to comply with my demands, which was squeezing roughly enough to break bone.

Kenji eventually pulled his hand back, albeit unwillingly, and walked away, muttering, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Suzumiya-san, it is good to see that you are unharmed." Koizumi said, smiling the way he does that makes me feel as if he is paying respect to a god.

"Well, I'm not alright." I said, angry at Kyon for just letting that happen to me. "Why the hell wasn't Kyon here to help me?! I'm his leader, dammit!"

"Well, Suzumiya-san, I think you should read this…" Koizumi's voice seemed to lack its usual happiness, and it was kind of strange for him to hurt someone on purpose.

I opened the letter Koizumi gave me, and my face grew more and more pail as I read each line.

"This can't be true! I refuse for this to be true!" I shouted, and in my anger, punched Taniguchi in the face.

"I'm afraid it is true, Suzumiya-san!" Koizumi shouted at me, drawing close to tears. "The ambulance found his body sometime last night, and when I went to see him, the doctor said there was almost zero chance for recovery!"

"No! No! No! I can't let it be true! I don't believe anything written here!" The more tears that came spilling off of my face, the more blood came spilling off of Taniguchi's. I punched him and punched him, until Koizumi finally managed to restrain my thrashing body, and I knelt down and began to cry more then I had ever cried before.

* * *

Koizumi POV

"And so, this is probably even more serious then we have ever experienced before." I said, trying to keep up the façade of smiling no matter what, but it didn't really matter because Suzumiya-san wasn't here to see me out of character, as she left school to go see Kyon at the hospital.

I looked at the two remaining people left in the brigade. Mikuru was completely uncaring, as if she had unloaded all her tears beforehand. Nagato looked just like her, and I wondered how they could feel so unemotional about this thing.

"As of now, Suzumiya-san is completely determined to destroy the world, and all of us in it, just because of Kyon's death." I cleared my throat before continuing "even as we speak, my comrades are trying to stop, or at least put off, the destruction of the world. Unfortunately, we are making next to no effect, and it is only a matter of time before all of us are removed from existence. So we need to cheer up Suzumiya-san now.

"B-but, the o-only thing that would do that were if Kyon would come back to life, and none of us can do that…" I must admit, Mikuru looked very cute when she was stuttering, but I could tell it was all just an act.

"Another good point is why hasn't Suzumiya-san done it herself? If she can control the world, why not resurrect him?" I then placed my empty tea cup on the desk and stood up.

"And so, my friends, I believe that if we do not find a way to resurrect Kyon, our days are numbered. In very low numbers." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

Haruhi POV

I stared at the I.V. That showed how Kyon was doing. According to the doctor, he was, for all purposes, completely dead. But he would allow Kyon to stay in that room for exactly one year, and then he would be proclaimed dead. It was, after all, very expensive to keep his body from decaying.

I buried my face in Kyon's blankets, crying, wishing that there was any way to keep him alive.

"Kyon you idiot, you can't die on me now… not until I tell you my feelings for you… please… don't…die…" And that was all I can remember, as I fell into a sleep full of tears.

* * *

Brian: How was that for irony? (see prologue) Review if you feel like it…


End file.
